


Little Changes

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Stumbling Through [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe has patience of a saint, Minor Injuries, Multi, RK900 is trying, Relationships need manuals, Tags Are Hard, Tina is amazing, dressing up, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: RK900 is doing what he can to understand how to date two very different people, and if asked he would say he is doing an acceptable job thus far. Nevermind that they always confuse him and somehow he has accepted if something goes wrong it is  his fault. The cuddle piles make up for it?





	Little Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This has become a thing somehow... I blame Risk? As normal with anything I write, this is not beta read, and I fail at contractions. Just... take it?

Things had progressed oddly, in unforeseen situations even. Not that RK900 was minding that a large section of his existence had rearranged so completely. It was different however. For example he would not have thought work would be affected over all, and to a degree he was correct. Reed barely shifted in his set personality spectrum, still as unpredictable as before and still maintained the general level of blunt rudeness. There were still times that RK900 was called as ‘tincan’ even if the tone had shifted just every so slightly, to a level no human would pick up on it. It was much the same regard that Officer Chen referred to him as ‘Double-Oh-Nine’ and in sense it was slightly confusing. The human need for nicknames when his designation was perfectly serviceable. Still the point stood that it was not Detective Reed that had altered things at work, but somehow it was RK900 that kept shifting boundary lines. 

It started simply enough, RK900 could trace the first change to the day he dragged Reed from his terminal by force to find food. This was not the first, or even then twentieth, time that the detective had elected to skip lunch and work well past the typical dinner time without making motions to find a meal. This was the first time that he decided it was not acceptable, if simply because Chloe would fuss later and do another rant about threatening to show up at the precinct to shove food down Gavin’s throat. Somehow Gavin kept laughing her off like she was joking, RK900 was eighty-nine percent sure that she was not joking at all. Likely, knowing what he knew thus far about the RT600, she would then turn her attention to put forward her disappointment that he was not taking better care of Gavin. If at all possible RK900 would skip that outcome of events. 

What he had not calculated was anyone noticing that he pulled Reed out of the building in search of real food, not wanting to give him the chance to simply try to get yet another cup of coffee. At that time it was easy to miss that anyone had looked over as Reed basically pouted and stomped out. It was not till a couple of days past by that anyone approached him on it, and of course it was RK800, Connor, basically the only one that RK900 could not lead in a circle in conversation. Figured. 

“Are you engaged in a romantic relationship with Detective Reed?” Well he would at least appreciate that Connor did not dance around in his quarry, but would have to sigh over the fact that the question was posed at work. It meant that RK900 glanced at him with a flat expression, the best way he could really convey how unimpressed he was, nevermind if his general expression was flat. “If you wish to hold a conversation about personal matters then you should address me outside of work hours.” There was a muffled scoff from Reed’s desk and if RK900 were just a bit more petty he would have kicked the detective. Instead he really did sigh the moment that Reed opened his mouth to cut in, knowing this was going to end horribly somehow. 

“Aren’t you engaged in hopping on Anderson’s dick? Go back to that and fuck off.” 

Both Connor and RK900 turned, in unison even, to cut Reed a flat stare at the nonsense that tended to come out of his mouth. Connor however took it a step farther, because of course he did, he was sassy even if no one ever really believed it. “Not during work hours.” It was almost purred and it was almost worth seeing the detective choke on air as Connor smoothly turned on heel and glided off. Almost worth it because RK900 did not need that mental image himself, could have gone forever without ever considering such a thing. 

“Did he just….” Reed trailed off with a groan, dropping his head on his desk and RK900 supposed he could feel a bit of pity for the detective, just a smidge. Still this brought to attention that Connor had noticed, and while RK900 did not overall mind, he was not sure Gavin’s thoughts on the matter were. If the detective was going to care to it becoming public knowledge if things got out. RK900 made mental note to talk to Reed about it, outside of work hours of course. 

“Maybe do not attempt to taunt or otherwise suggest things to Connor in the future.” Just helpful advice, for his own peace of mind if nothing else, he did not need an idea of what his ‘brother’ got up to. Supposed he should talk to Connor, which was going to be complex, best to talk to Gavin first, maybe a conversation better for Chloe and Gavin. If anyone had previously hinted to him how detailed being in a relationship really was... well no RK900 would still have gone down the same path, nevermind. 

_____________________________________

 

The second change in dealing with work was largely more noticeable when it came down to it. RK900 never had been agreeable to situations that placed Detective Reed in the direct line of danger. That is in greater chance than any other day or case. There was always a baseline of complications that could lead to danger simply because of his job, and even RK900 could not completely erase the chance of something happening. Once their partnership had leveled out then calculations had worked out in favor of course, things were only noticeably different now. 

Now Reed was being sent into a drug den and RK900 had to try to not grind his teeth or outright object when a month ago he would have agreed with the assessment that the detective was the best one to send in. A month ago he was not dating Gavin however, and that shifted things in a way that he could not have guessed and now it was annoying him. Reed had already traded low hushed words with him, cocky words that everything would be fine so chill out already. Now Reed was off and RK900 could not even keep open tab on him because this set of drug traders checked for androids and electronics during their meetups. No cellphone to tap into. 

It left him feeling cut off and antsy, not something that RK900 ever thought he would be faced with truth be told. He always had access to anything going on around him. Yes he was tapped into the coms of those spread out about the area, he was tapped into the closests cameras and any other equipment he could could get into. RK900 was in fact so focused that the ping for his attention had him startling and thus drawing attention to the single officer near him. 

It was Chloe with a request for a communication line and RK900 only puzzled over it for a moment before accepting and spitting his attention. “Gav messaged me that you would be freaking out in that quiet murderish way you do but then did not explain. Care to fill me in?” Somehow that made perfect sense even if he wanted to protest on some level that he was not freaking out at all. It was perfect understandable to be unhappy when one’s partner was out of sight and heading in a drug den with no gun on his person and no easy way to call for help. Still he had to note that hearing her voice did drop his stress levels by a sharp thirty-two percent. So maybe there was something to be said about his quiet freaking out that could be true, possibly. 

“Currently Detective Reed is undercover and outside my range to safely protect him.” The officer turned to stare at him with wide-eyes before taking a measured step back, clearly not used to working with an android nearby. There was a soft hum from Chloe, a nonsense sound that was pointless and likely only sounded to give her a moment to outwardly sigh at him. Yet she complained about his habit of sighing when she was just as bad, if not worse. 

“Well now I know why he messaged me.” She sounded almost amused and RK900 wanted to point out this was not the time to be amused but she kept going, likely knowing he would have retorted. “You do know that he is good at his job, right? He has been doing it a while, years even, without a partner. Have some faith in him, and if he gets hurt then you murder him.” Her pep talks could use some work over all, it would be illogical to murder Gavin for any reason. “Look, I will leave the line open, but I cannot multitask to the level you can and I am at work. Just let me know if you need me.” Yes she would be in the middle of her workday, and as much as RK900 wanted to assure her that she did not need to waste the processing power staying on the line, he did not. 

Hearing her greet what had to be a coworker kept him from replying to her, not that he had much to say really, in a fashion she was correct. Gavin had been doing this longer than RK900 had been activated, this was his job and he was worrying for nothing. There was a higher chance of nothing going wrong than of something detrimental happening. RK900 turned down the call volume to a soft murmur and tried to not wonder what it said about him that having her on call was in fact helping. It was another outlet to focus on that had nothing to do with what was immediately around him, a different data input. Added to the idea that Chloe was utterly calm about what was happening, she came off as so sure that Gavin would be fine and there was no other outcome to face. So RK900 tried to embrace that thought and set to wait out this event. 

In the end it was in fact fine. Reed strolled out of the club with a shadow of a grin and not even a hair out of place. Doors got kicked opened and cops spilled in and the raid happened perfectly smoothly. Chloe giggled at him when he told her, did not outright say the words but her little giggle pretty much hammered in the ‘I told you so’ so he hung up on her before seeking out the detective. Reed was still grinning, heart rate elevated and clearly in a good mood, enough that he slung an arm around RK900 and leaned against his side in open display. “What are the chances of us sneaking away?” The question was backed by his hand slipping up the back of RK900’s jacket and shirt and any disapproving answer that he would have given suddenly disappeared. 

RK900 did not so much answer as proceed to march Gavin away with a stern look on his face that would keep anyone from bothering to question them, even if Gavin was trying to not laugh. This was not standard procedure for the end of any case, but RK900 figured there were always allowances to be made. Plus it gave him a chance to personally make sure that his detective was in fact unharmed and perfectly fine. 

_____________________________________

 

Truthfully when RK900 considered everything had to admit that if anyone had taken to showing more open displays of affection it was in fact himself. Though it mostly took Connor calling him out on it to even notice. There was more than just open casual contact or lingering touches, it was apparently the small smiles that RK900 had not even been aware he was capable of. It was how very cold he went when someone tried to speak about things they knew nothing about when dealing with Reed. Likely even how he had learned how to push Reed just a little more on the harder cases, how to keep his head on straight and focused, how to stay his hand when he wanted to lash out. It was stolen moments in the break room with them pressed close and heads bowed in soft conversation. 

So it was public knowledge that he was dating Reed. What was not public knowledge apparently was that they were both dating Chloe, or maybe she was putting up with both of them. 

It started innocently enough, there was some fundraiser ball that everyone was expected to show up to, and they of course could bring a ‘plus one’. It made perfect sense to then drag Chloe along. She at least seemed to love the idea, saying it was her first chance to dress up and in fact pick her own fancy dress and shoes. That somehow translated into her picking their tuxes as well and RK900 went with it easier than Gavin did over all. RK900 had learned the lesson that sometimes it was easier to just go with what Chloe wanted, in the end it made her happier and it really never was a bother. Gavin just seemed against the idea of dressing up in a ‘monkey suit’ all together, and whatever Chloe did to convince him to play along at least got him trying things on. 

Chloe at least seemed to be aware of current fashion trends and had some idea what they would look good in, where as RK900 was well aware he would have simply gone with the first thing he grabbed. Likely Gavin was much the same. Both men could only bow down when she turned it into a whole thing of getting them all in complementing coloring, because at least one of them was having fun. 

It was over all worth it however simply to see both Gavin in a tux and Chloe in a gown, RK900 made sure to save the image locally and backed up on a cloud. 

They did not arrive to the event at the same time, Chloe ran over at work and Gavin got blackmailed into helping Tina, which left RK900 being the only one to show up on time. Almost literally being the only one there past staff and key members of the fundraiser. Humans apparently had a habit of showing up ‘fashionably late’ that no one had filled him in on. This lead to his being trapped in a conversation about tasers vs guns vs body armor and no clear idea how he was supposed to be answering that. At least when the topic shifted to allowing androids to apply for cadet school he had more to weigh in on, there were several models of androids that were branching out of their initial programming. RK900 was in fact in support of any android willing to apply themselves being given the chance to join the ranks. 

It was Tina that saved him at some point, and RK900 had not even kept track of time to realize that over an hour had passed and yes he had been just arguing with the mayor. “Dude, RK, I have no idea how to say this!” Her words were hissed as she pulled him over to a wall and away from the still growing crowd of people. “Gavin is cheating on you!” RK900 blinked on that because somehow those were words he never would have predicted being told. Clearly she did know how to say her intent because she blurted it out, and that did stand out to him first because otherwise the idea of it seemed impossible. 

“I doubt that.” Because what else was he supposed to say here? The chance of Gavin cheating was not even worth calculating, it was that low. There were several reasons for that. There was of course the fact that RK900 was with him most of the day. At work then at home. The times that he was not were rare and few between and mostly filled in by Chloe kidnapping him somewhere because she was strongly into date nights with both of them. So there were those times that instead it was Chloe and himself on a date to leave Gavin at home, but then he tended to just plop on the couch with a book and wait for them. Gavin would say if he was lacking something from the relationship on any grounds, or more likely Chloe would figure it out and sit them all down to talk about it. 

Tina’s entire face crumbled and there were tears in her eyes, it was alarming really, but touching that she cared so much, but she went back to pulling him to follow her, hugging a wall now as they skirted around the room. “Seriously he is, I saw him. If you need help hiding the body I know places, I got your back RK.” It was worrisome how quickly Officer Chen moved to murder, and RK900 almost wanted to question if they were in fact plotting Gavin’s untimely death or whoever he was using to cheat with. She pulled him back towards the entrance and then mostly RK900 felt like an idiot. “Look at him being all slutty!” Tina waved a hand forward and maybe Gavin and Chloe had gone overboard, he was wearing more of her lipstick than she was. 

“Tina-” He started to try to explain what was going on but then they were spotted and Chloe called out at the same time, “900!” And there was the sharp click of heels as she came over and RK900 had to wonder a moment by no one could simply call him by RK900. Was automatic to catch Chloe when she threw herself at him, smile wide and eyes bright with Gavin trailing behind her looking amused. This had become a habit really, Chloe throwing herself at RK900 so that he had to catch her, seemed to be her favorite ways to steal a kiss. 

“What. The. Fuck?!” That was loud and now heads were turning their way and maybe they should have made it public knowledge that it was not just Gavin and himself in a relationship. Still as calm as could be Chloe turned and tilted her head at Officer Chen. “Oh you must be Tina.” Chirped out like any of this was going smoothly but thankfully Gavin at least seemed to collect himself as he cut in. 

“Tina, this is Chloe.” And Tina seemed to just deflate some, looking between the three of them before huffing and crossing her arms. Yes likely they should have found some way to inform Officer Chen exactly the nature of the relationship, however this had shown something new to RK900. Something he had not taken into consideration before, he was aware that he had a tolerable working stance with his coworkers, this had been a different level of camaraderie. It took him by surprise, Tina had been friends with Gavin for years after all, and only known RK900 for months. Still her first reaction was to inform RK900 of what she saw as unlawful events. It was rather touching, he supposed. 

“I am deeply honored that you would go through such lengths and extremes to support me Officer Chen.” That should be the appropriate response here, though he was uncertain, it was the best he could offer. She did not look mollified. If anything she looked on the edge of snapping and RK900 was left to glance at Gavin like he would have some sort of answer to offer forward, after all this was his friend. However Gavin mostly looked constipated and was looking anywhere but at the rest of them. 

Chloe was the one that drew things together, as she often did, however she flipped sides quickly, pulling away from RK900 to move to Tina. “Wait, wait, did they not tell you? And you went all white knight for 900?” Somehow he saw the outcome to what was happening but had no idea how to stop it. “Oh hunny, come on, let's get you cleaned up and talk, I need to freshen up myself.” And this lead to RK900 watching Chloe link arms with Tina and them both stalk off with heads held high while Gavin grumbled next to him. RK900 was confused as to how exactly this had happened, but turned to Gavin and tried to come up with something. 

“Having your significant other get along with your friends is considered ideal.” Was all he could think to say in the moment, given he had been left to stand like he had done something horribly wrong. Gavin gave another nonsensical grumble before finding his words, “Let’s go find the food.” RK900 followed him simply because it seemed like the best idea, and he was sure that Chloe would return at her own pace, there was also supposed to be thirium based refreshments offered. 

The rest of the evening went much calmer, even once Officer Chen and Chloe returned, and instead it became something of a teasing tone that Gavin was dating two androids that somehow put up with him. RK900 did not understand the complexity of human friendships. There were other coworkers that stopped by the table and Tina took great delight on filling everyone in on who exactly Chloe was, over all he supposed that at least solved the problem of filling in the blanks for anyone else. It meant as the night progressed no one turned much attention to the fact the three of them scooted their chairs closer together. Or rather Gavin and Chloe bracketed him and pressed in close to hold whispered conversation about things that made no sense. Making up backgrounds for those around them, scoring people on their fashion or guessing who had to pay for their date on their arm. 

It was a good night, and RK900 made mental note to suggest dates out for them more often. For all three of them together. He had in fact noticed that Chloe tended to extract herself from situations in some attempt to give Gavin and himself time. RK900 added to his note to talk to Chloe about that, maybe show her the difference in how Gavin smiled when they were all three together. 

_________________________________________

Ended up being RK900 that was injured, and that was better than it being Gavin, he had stepped in the way knowing full well what would happen. Still somehow it was a surprise that Gavin was yelling at him, yelling and crying at the same time. That was very much a human thing. RK900 was not badly damaged at all, it was a minor wound for all that he had been shot, 9mm shell that was more a hassle to fish out than anything else. But Gavin was yelling at him for being stupid and not thinking things through and RK900 was confused on how exactly things came to this. This being Gavin stomping off, shoving between other officers to escape. He would have liked to have followed, but Connor had stepped in the way and the little frown he had told RK900 how well trying to leave would go. 

It took almost two hours to be repaired, there was in fact a run of tubing that had to be replaced, but otherwise there was no noticeable damage. Well past the little potmark on his chassis now, such a small thing was not worth replacing the entire panel, with his dermal layer activated the mark disappeared. RK900 went back to the station to finish the needed paperwork, and to see if Gavin had gone back to work. He was disappointed to realize that Gavin had not come back, and no one had seen him recently. It was debated a moment to simply leave and go look for him, but he did have reports to do, so instead sent Gavin a text message and settled in at his desk. Not having Gavin across the desk distracting him should have speed everything up, not having Gavin throwing things or trying to annoy him into conversation should have been something of a welcome relief. It was not. 

If anything RK900’s progress slowed down a full eighteen percent and Gavin had not answered the text after an hour. RK900 was sitting with his hand resting idly on his terminal when Tina came over looking surprised, “RK, what are you doing here? Heard you got shot earlier, you okay?” She sounded genuinely worried for him and RK900 again had to note that she was constantly surprising with her care. Watched her glance over Gavin’s desk and thin her lips before refocusing on him. “Where’s Gavin?” 

“I did sustain gunfire earlier, a single shot, all repairs have been completed to my level of satisfaction.” Something passed over her face that he did not fully understand, what RK900 was aware of was that he said something wrong. Apparently. Tina planted a hand on the desk and leaned forward, “So what I’m hearing is that you got shot and instead of being home cuddling your boyfriend who watched you get shot you are sitting here, at work, doing work? Oh my god, I’m calling Chloe.” RK900 blinked at her mostly because of her tone, soft and deadly even, because apparently he had done something wrong here. Really humans were very confusing and needed to be the ones that came with an instruction manual. 

The important part however was the end threat and that Chen was walking off like she really would do just that, so RK900 ended up quickly standing and rounding the desk. “There is no need to do that, I was just finishing the report, I am on my way out now.” Which was a lie given he was nowhere near done with the report, was not even halfway through it at this point when he should have logically finished it almost an hour ago. In light of that it made better sense to head out anyway, and yes look for Gavin. Tine leveled him a glare that he met with a calm look and she huffed but waved him away. “Fine. Go.” He had been unaware that he required her permission to leave. 

It had become rather normal anymore to head to Gavin’s house after work, most days that was where RK900 ended up, the only rare changes from that was when RK800 managed to talk him into visiting the Anderson household. Connor really could talk anyone into doing anything, even Hank folded to having RK900 show up without prior warning. At some point he needed to go over the idea of moving into Gavin’s, however he was unsure if he was supposed to bring that up or if that would be considered pushy. He was spending on average twenty percent of his non-working hours at his own apartment, and generally those times were only because he went home for a change of clothes and either Gavin or Chloe followed him. While it was not a large drain on his finances, it had become an unnecessary one. 

The house was empty and silent and RK900 wasted no time in calling Chloe, the chance of Gavin ignoring him was too high to chance, Chloe always answered. Which was why exactly this time she picked up the call and promptly disconnected before he could get a word out. That made him blink surprised, that had never happened before. The only reason he did not call back was the text that came through four seconds later, ‘ETA 17 minutes’. Somehow he ended up sharing a look with the cat like somehow he could have an answer to what was going on, today the cat’s sweater was a soft lavender. At some point he should ask if the cat or rabbit had names, thus far however he had not heard either referred to as anything but random curses or their species, so likely they did not. Maybe he could bring up a list of possible names for both pets? 

The allotted time had RK900 changing shirts, having a feeling if he was still in the same shirt he had been shot in he would likely get yelled at, or worse simply get the disappointed sigh. Then he put himself on the couch and pulled the cat on his lap for lack of anything else to do, at least with the cat he had something to focus on. When the front door opened he was already on his feet, much to the annoyance of the cat, but he could not sit with his back to the door when he was not sure what his standing was. Gavin came in first, keys dropped on the little side table and did his normal trying to hop on one foot to untie his boots and drop them with a heavy thud. Chloe had a little more grace in the fact she could toe her shoes off easily, left her to slip on the house shoes and wander into the living room with determined steps. 

RK900 watched her carefully as she rounded the couch, normally able to read her so easily, Chloe never bothered to hide what was on her mind, right now however she was a blank slate. He had heard her once call it her ‘customer service face’, empty smile with lack of any emotion to shine through, having it directed at him was uncanny. She stood a few feet from him and glanced him over like she had the ability to scan, then resorted to words because she had to. “You were fixed up with no problems?” Soft words and slowly he was able to pick out little things from her mask, how carefully she held herself, it was not anger that had her being so falsely calm. It left him unsure exactly what the problem was, he had thought she would simply be angry that he had allowed himself to become damaged. 

“Other than thirium levels being at 82 percent all systems are running optimally.” Thirium would be an easy fix and was nowhere near dangerous levels at current. RK900 glanced at the silent Gavin, who stood behind Chloe and he was easier to read, eyes red and swollen from recent crying, lips pressed thin and head turned away. He was angry. 

Chloe nodded, a bare dip of her head before stepping forward and hugging him and RK900 was deeply confused on what was going on. “Sit down.” She pulled back and folded down herself, clearly expecting him to listen to her, he typically did after all. Even this time RK900 only hesitated a moment before sitting back on the couch. Chloe took a pointless breath and held it a moment before letting it out. “You seem confused, so I am going to try to explain, okay?” It was RK900’s turn to nod now so she folded her hands in her lap and took a moment, possibly to pick her words. 

“I understand that likely being shot means very little to you, 900. A byproduct of the job, an acceptable possibility.” There was a soft sound from Gavin and Chloe did not even look as she held out a hand towards him, and Gavin drifted over to squeeze between the arm of the couch and her. “However, remember how you reacted when Gavin had to go undercover for that drug bust a few weeks back? It was a part of his job and injury was a possibility, but you did not accept that, you worried about him even knowing it was his job and not his first time going head first into danger.” 

It all clicked into place at this point, RK900 understanding in a second as everything lined up on why everyone had reacted as they had, from Gavin’s anger and storming off, Tina’s outright disbelief and Chloe’s own careful disappointment. He had done something very stupid. RK900 had stayed with the line of thinking that he was disposable, replaceable, or even simply easily repairable. That type of ideology was hard programmed into his coding, a human being injured would put them out of work weeks or longer, he could simply be repaired and back on task within hours. However that was an outdated line of thinking simply because now there were people that did not view him in such a fashion, that cared if he was injured, even if he could be repaired. 

Chloe reached for his hand and twined their fingers, clearly seeing that he figured it out and not calling him out on it, simply offering silent support as he thought it through better. Gavin had watched him get shot and instead of RK900 letting Gavin worry about him, or reassure Gavin that he would be fine, RK900 had been annoyed about the fuss and questioned if Gavin thought him capable. 

“I had not considered how others would react to my taking damage, being injured.” Emotions were still not his strong point, for all Gavin and Chloe both told him that he had gotten better and that they did not mind. He still tried to come up with the words needed right now. “I failed to take into account how it would affect anyone else past the waste of time it would be to see to repairs and additional paperwork.” Maybe he was not good at this whole words things, getting his thought into a form that would be understood. 

“Basically you’re not using to anyone else giving a fuck what happens to you.” Mumbled words from Gavin, and while they were rough around the edges that was exactly the point. 

“Correct.” 

Somehow that answer was possible wrong because both Chloe and Gavin were looking at him like he had grown a second head, like they could not believe what he just said. Then Gavin was scrambling over Chloe to tackle him, or rather to swat at him then tackle him. “You’re a fucking dumbass.” Muffled words given Gavin’s face was currently pressed against RK900’s chest, which left RK900 looking befuddled at Chloe like she could explain. 

Except Chloe shrugged at him, “Oh I agree with him, for all you are so intelligent and have so much processing power, you are a fucking dumbass.” She smiled and this time it was much more real, just a little crooked and with a crinkle of her eyes. “But you are our dumbass, so if you ever get hurt again you better call me immediately so I can show up and fuss in typical girlfriend fashion.” A pause, “And maybe murder whoever hurt you.” Gavin gave a short chuckle on that, but RK900 never really could tell if she was joking in those moment, so he made note to also keep an eye on her if such a situation happened. 

Relationship made no sense, at all, and technically Chloe did not come with a manual, but ST200’s did, and that was of no help on understanding Chloe. Sadly dating had not come with a manual either, and RK900 was rather sure he was muddling through this was horribly. Not to say that he minded, he simply wished that maybe sometimes everything would be explained before something went wrong. 

Chloe tilted her head, as if considering something, and RK900 knew a moment before it happened, opened his mouth to say maybe a location change would be better. Did not get the chance before she shrugged and lightly threw herself on top of Gavin, and thus RK900, and that was enough to topple him sideway across the couch. He sighed as she cackled and tried to worm between Gavin and the back of the couch. “Really the couch is maybe not the best place for this.” It was Gavin that hushed him, literally putting a hand over RK900’s mouth like that would prevent him from talking. 

“You get no say, this is post freak-out you got shot cuddling, just give in.” Nevermind that it was only RK900 keeping Gavin from sliding onto the floor, or that Chloe was much heavier than she looked and had to be slightly crushing Gavin. RK900 sighed at them both but gracefully accepted his place at the bottom of the cuddle pile for the time being. Relationships really made no sense at all, and somehow RK900 was accepting of that fact.


End file.
